It is frequently desirable to use a fluid such as water for cleaning, rinsing or debris removal Because of the physical properties of a fluid such as water, fine mists may be used to flush debris in areas having limited access to other types of implements, and for these applications many known existing spray heads have been found to be effective.
However, when a particular application requires the presence of a coherent, focused stream of fluid, prior art structures are less than satisfactory. For example, when one wants to remove debris which is relatively heavy or adhering to a surface which is to be washed, it is important to have a coherent stream of water to provide maximum force at the area of interest.
The engineering problem is twofold: first, the nozzle geometry must be such that the stream of water exiting therefrom achieves an appropriate velocity; second, the emerging stream should have the appropriate shape to most efficiently focus on the desired target. Although water pressure is a foundational prerequisite, the proper fluid distribution characteristics vary as a function of nozzle geometry. The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as they appear germane to the instant process. It is stipulated that at best, these patents share mere coincidental structural similarity with applicant's invention and have been included in response to applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose known prior art.
The patent to Dinley teaches the use of a known spray nozzle structure in which a generally cylindrically shaped tube is flattened at one end to form a substantially rectangular slit and then is provided with bevelled side walls to form a fluid stream which is substantially fan shaped. This patent provides neither a rectangular box-like passage way serving as an outlet nor a hemispherical end wall in the nozzle communicating with the passage way. Consequently, the fluid stream is different.
The patents to Malsbury, Talbert, Koonze, and Hirsch each teach the use of a spray device having a valve operated lever which pivots to provide through passage of fluid. None of these patents reflect the valve structure forming applicant's invention. The remaining citations show the state of the art further and diverge even more from that which is claimed as the instant invention.